1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch control device, and more particularly to a clutch control device which can always obtain a good shift shock reducing effect regardless of a change in clutch engagement point.
2. Description of Background Art
An automatic clutch device is known wherein a clutch for connecting and disconnecting the transmission of a drive force between an engine and a transmission is driven by an actuator
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-294062 discloses a control method for a clutch in the case of disengaging the clutch by driving an actuator, next performing a downshift operation, and next reengaging the clutch by driving the actuator, wherein an operational condition of engine brake is estimated according to various parameters indicative of a vehicle operating condition, and the actuator is driven so that the strength of the engine brake falls within a proper range. The various parameters indicative of the vehicle operating condition are set to a throttle valve opening angle and a front wheel brake oil pressure, or an engine speed and a gear position, for example. The actuator is driven according to these parameters so that the clutch is not engaged rapidly, thereby suppressing shift shock in downshifting.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-294062, the strength of the engine brake is estimated according to the various parameters, and the amount of operation of the actuator is controlled according to an estimated value for the strength of the engine brake. Accordingly, when a clutch engagement point (meet point) becomes different from an initial position due to thermal expansion or wear of the clutch disks, there is a possibility that the same shift shock reducing effect as that in the initial condition cannot be obtained in spite of the same control.